Astrografie - Grundlegendes
thumb|300px Astrografie - Grundlegendes Wir haben inzwischen eine recht genaue Vorstellung entwickelt, wie das Industry Wars Universum aussieht: *Die Menschheit kann unsere Galaxie (noch) nicht verlassen und kennt auch nur einen Teil derer. *Es wird sehr viel terraformiert (sonst hätten wir nicht genügend Planeten), Terraforming dauert sehr lange, das Bündnis macht das schon seit langem und ist auch recht kompetent darin, so daß es in Sachen Terraforming vor den meisten seiner Nachbarn einen Vorsprung hat. Flächenvorstellungen Hier sind unsere Flächenvorstellungen der Gebiete der Menschen und aller bisher bekannten Außerirdischen. Wir haben sie bewusst zweidimensional gehalten, um eine simple kartografische Darstellung zu ermöglichen und weil unsere Milchstraße von der Form her eh eine flache, rotierende Scheibe ist - zumindest bei sehr grober Betrachtung. LJ² steht natürlich für Lichtjahre im Quadrat. Demnach handelt es sich bei den unteren Daten um die Flächen der Territorien und nicht den Raum, den diese einnehmen. Der durchschnittliche Bündnis-Mitgliedstaat misst z.B. 357 mal 357 LJ, also 127 530 LJ². Wichtigste Entfernungen Hier ein paar ungefähre Streckendaten, um weiter die Dimensionen unseres Spielraums in der Galaxis zu veranschaulichen, in dem unsere Geschichten stattfinden. Als Referenzpunkte werden unsere Erde (Terra) und C´Mon Tereb, die Heimatwelt der Exar-Kun, dienen, welches ungefähr Casiopaya sein soll. Flugzeiten (Hyperraum und Bündnis Technologie) Um das Bündnis durchqueren zu können sollte man ca. 12 Tage brauchen (von 6 Monaten auf 3 Monate am 24.10.97 auf 12 Tage verkürzt mit den Hauptargumenten, daß sonst z.B. eine Infrastruktur nicht zu halten sei, logistische Organisation praktisch unmöglich wäre und daß unsere Geschichten sich viel zu sehr in die Länge ziehen würden). Daraus folgt: *In 1 Stunde Flug bewältigt man ca. 13 LJ. *Mit einem gutem Antrieb bewältigt man dann 120 000 mal die Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Um unseren quadratischen Durchschnittsraumstaat zu durchfliegen bräuchte man: *Längs 27 Stunden *Diagonal 39 Stunden Sonnensysteme und Planeten *Ein Durchschnittsraumstaat zählt 27-32 bewohnbare Systeme (Sol ähnliche Sonnen). Es wurde sehr viel terraformiert, sonst kämen wir nicht auf eine so hohe Zahl. *Darüber hinaus gibt es insgesamt mehr als doppelt so viele Sternensysteme, deren Sonnen aber entweder zu heiß oder zu kalt sind und nicht terraformiert werden können bzw. es nichts bringen würde. *Von diesen bewohnbaren Systemen nehmen wir fürs Bündnis die Hälfte als bewohnt an. Innerhalb der bewohnten Systeme kann es dann auch noch mehrere bewohnte Planeten geben. Dazu will ich hier keinen Richtwert geben – ich sage nur "nicht zuviel": 1 bis 3 bewohnte Planeten ist in Ordnung, dazu kommt weiter vielleicht ein halber Mond im Schnitt hinzu. thumb|left|300px Außerirdische Rassen Das Industry Wars Universum fasst nur eine sehr kleine Anzahl an außerirdischen Rassen. So gibt es neben den Menschen noch die amphibischen Exar-Kun, die amphibischen Kertacks, die vogelähnlichen Gorethar und die Insektoiden Shonogri. Vorläufig werden keine neuen Aliens zur Storyline hinzukommen - vor allem weil der wesentliche Teil unserer Geschichten innerhalb des Bündnisses spielt. Außerdem haben sich in unserem Konzept Menschen bislang nur ungefähr über einen Galaxiearm ausgebreitet, was grob geschätzt nur ein etwas kleinerer Bereich als ein Viertel der Milchstraße umfasst.